The Ultimate Battle: Love is eternal power
by Grand Master Writer
Summary: The story starts out with Amy asking Sonic, Tails, and Shadow to go out on a blind date with her and two other friends. Three unknown robots looking just like Sonic, Shadow, and Tails kidnapp the girls and the heros are on an adventure to save them.
1. The Invitation

Grand Master Writer: Lets get this started and say I own everything Sega has. Sonic? I made him! Tails? I made him! Shadow? I made him! HAHAHAHAHAHA! *smash*  
  
Sonic (putting the glass bottle away): Man, I knew giving him alcohol would be a bad idea.  
  
GMW: What happen to me? (blood trickles from face) (O.O) OH GOD, am I bleeding?  
  
Shadow: (-_-) Truly pathetic. This fool doesn't own us, Sega does.  
  
Sonic: Don't sue him.  
  
In all actually I don't own any of these characters except Sarah and Linear And I'll just leave it at that, now on with…  
  
  
  
1 The Ultimate Battle  
  
2 By: Grand Master Writer  
  
"Damn it Sonic, stop leaving your socks in the living room," Tails shouted up stairs in his house located at the Mystic Ruins, " Sonic, Shadow get your asses down here now and clean this living room!"  
  
"Hold your horses damn it," Shadow yelled back down.  
  
Ever since Shadow came back from that ARK incident it's been nothing but races, fun, and a messy house.  
  
"Hurry up damn it," Tails shouted obviously angry.  
  
Soon after he said that Sonic and Shadow came down stairs.  
  
" Temper, temper Tails, you need to watch your mouth," Sonic said sarcastically  
  
" Sonic, think fast," Shadow said as he tossed Sonic's shoe to Sonic and started walking to the door.  
  
" Thanks, I was looking for that," Sonic said as he put on his shoe and headed for the door, " Tails we'll be back in a little bit."  
  
"No Sonic and Shadow get your asses back…" Tails started just as Sonic and Shadow ran off in a Sonic Boom," Here… Damn it I can't tell them a thing!"  
  
Tails sighed and went to work in his workshop on his greatest invention.  
  
In Emerald Coast…  
  
"Finally we made it to Emerald Coast," Sonic said as he stretched out in his recliner.  
  
" Rest and Relaxation," Shadow said as he laid on his recliner.  
  
A couple of minutes passed.  
  
While rubbing his nose Sonic said," This is perfect nothing can ruin this…"  
  
"SONIC," Amy shouted across the beach.  
  
"Moment… Damn it why of all the people on this planet she has to like me," Sonic said holding back tears of depression.  
  
"Face it Sonic, she got it bad. That's just too bad bud," Shadow said holding back laughter, " You two would make a very nice couple," Shadow said laughing so hard just thinking about Amy and Sonic together.  
  
"Shut up," Sonic said annoyed.  
  
Amy finally got to Sonic and Shadow.  
  
"Hello Sonic and Shadow, what are you doing today,"  
  
"Well Amy, we were just laying down," Sonic said with the Hint of annoyance in his voice. Sonic was trying hard not to use Chaos Control on Amy and run away.  
  
" Well I has going to go to Twinkle Park with two friends (Shadow perked his ears at the sound of 'friends') and I was going to ask if you, Tails and Shadow wanted to come," Amy asked with pleading eyes.  
  
Sonic looked at Shadow and Shadow nodded his head, then he looked back at Amy's eyes again.  
  
"Well I, I, I guess so," Sonic gave into Amy's looks.  
  
" Great, well I'll see you all at 4pm later on," Amy said running off to tell her friends about what's happening.  
  
"Man she loves you like crazy," Shadow said as he laid back down on his recliner and looked at the water at the coast.  
  
" Tell me about it, she practically stalks me," Sonic said as he got the strange urge to look behind his back.  
  
"Oh My God Someone Is Robbing The Bank," A person hollered out loud.  
  
" Well so much for relaxation," Shadow said.  
  
"Man no one ever cuts us any slack. Oh well lets get going," Sonic and Shadow ran off to the bank.  
  
At the Bank…  
  
"Thanks for the money, we'll take good care of it," One of the thugs said as they sped off in their get-a-way car.  
  
Just then Sonic and Shadow got there.  
  
"Which way did they go," Sonic asked.  
  
"They went towards June St.," a random person said.  
  
" Oh god, that's where Amy is heading. Thanks, Shadow let's rock," Sonic said as he and Shadow took off towards the robbers.  
  
With Amy…  
  
"I can't wait for tonight. I need to hurry home and tell Sarah and Linear," Amy said to herself as she came to a street sigh that said stop.  
  
She waited until it said walk. Amy started walking went she heard tires screeching. She turned to look at the source off the sound and found that a car was heading straight towards her. Amy was so scared she was paralyzed with fear and couldn't move out of the way.  
  
"Sonic, help me, Amy shouted at the top of her lungs hoping her blue hero would save her.  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed this because a couple of my friends did when I first wrote it. This story is far from finished so stay tuned. Oh yea, I almost forgot, please review and give your suggestions. If they fall into what I am thinking I might include it. Oh and one more thing… NO LEMON SUGGESTIONS for all you lemon lovers.  
  
Sayonara viewers and until to next time, farewell! 


	2. Getting Ready

GMW: * laser pointed to head* I don't own any of the characters except Sarah and Linear. Are you satisfied?  
  
Sonic: * puts gun away* Yep! Now on with…  
  
Chapter 2 of The Ultimate Battle  
  
" Sonic Wind," Sonic shouted as the force lifted the car in the air and over Amy's head.  
  
As the car landed, it sped away.  
  
" Sonic see if Amy's okay, I'll take care of the robbers," Shadow said as he ran off towards the get-a-way car.  
  
Shadow ran right next to the car and looked in. The man looked back at him and pointed his gun towards Shadow.  
  
" Eat lead," one of the robbers said as he pulled the trigger.  
  
" I don't think so," Shadow said as he took his chaos emerald and said," Chaos Control!"  
  
As the car was frozen stiff for a couple of seconds, Shadow performed a couple of homing attacks. He then took the two robbers out of the car and used his Chaos Spear towards the engine that went into flames.  
  
" Ohhh… where am I," one of the robbers said as he came to his senses.  
  
Just then the police arrived and placed the robbers under arrest.  
  
" Great! Now I need to see how's Sonic is doing," Shadow said as he began to run towards Sonic and Amy.  
  
"Damn it Amy, can you stop kissing my face," Sonic said annoyed  
  
" Why not you saved me once again," Amy said cheerfully resuming to kissing Sonic.  
  
Shadow ran up to them and asked, " Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, thank you also for saving me. Well I guess I have to go. Don't forget Tails," Amy said as she ran off to her apartment.  
  
" Okay she you tonight," Sonic said waving goodbye, " Thank GOD! She finally left. Now let's get going!"  
  
After that they sped off towards to the Mystic Ruins.  
  
"Tails, Tails, where are you bud," Sonic said searching the house for the two tail fox.  
  
"Sonic, I'm in my workshop. Come on in," Tails shouted.  
  
"Wow! What's that," Shadow asked as he looked at Tail's new invented vehicle.  
  
"Cool isn't it," Tails asked as he came from under the vehicle, " Hand me that towel"  
  
" Here Tails," Sonic said as he looked at the vehicle, " Say, what is this called?"  
  
' Well this is called the Light speed Hype," Tails explained, "This baby can go under water, and in the air, but it's main form is a car. This car also has a shield to protect us for certain things. The Hype can reach speeds a little like you two if powered by a Chaos Emerald."  
  
" Wow," Shadow said, " You never cease to surprise me Tails."  
  
"Yea this is awesome," Sonic said rubbing Tails hair.  
  
"Thanks," Tails said with his hand behind the back of his head.  
  
"Anyway Tails how many seats this baby have," Sonic asked.  
  
"About six, why," Tails asked wiping his hands on the towel.  
  
"Well we have been asked on a blind date," Sonic explained then Shadow cut in, "Amy, and her two friends are the dates; we are to meet at Twinkle Park at 4o'clock today. Want to come," Shadow asked.  
  
" Yea, I'll go," Tails looked at his watch and it said 2:00, " Well I guess we have to get ready, it's 2:00."  
  
"Well, I have the shower first," Shadow said walking towards the bathroom.  
  
" To hell you are, I'm going first," Sonic said as he walked ahead of Shadow. Shadow grabbed Sonic's arm.  
  
"No, Sonic you got first last time, let me go in first," Shadow said.  
  
" It's not my fault you just have to wait," Sonic said getting angry.  
  
"DAMN IT Sonic you take all day," Shadow said getting angry.  
  
" I'll take all the DAMN TIME I want," Sonic said angry.  
  
"Thanks Sonic and Shadow," Tails said as he flew over Sonic and Shadow, open the bathroom door, and then slammed it shut.  
  
" I'll be damn," Shadow said  
  
" Well, I guess none of us will go first," Sonic said as he sat down on the couch. Shadow sat right next to Sonic and waited for Tails to get out.  
  
"I'm done, the bathroom is open," Tails said.  
  
"Chaos Control," Sonic shouted as he rose up the chaos emerald.  
  
" You son of a-," Shadow was cut off by the powers of the emerald. This gave Sonic enough time to get the up and run to the bathroom. Shadow was forced to watch until the time was up.  
  
" Thanks for you generosity Shadow," Sonic mocked as he slammed the door.  
  
Just then the Chaos Control's powers wore off.  
  
" –Bitch," Shadow finished as he sat back down in the chair, "Man! Showing him that move came back to haunt me!"  
  
" Ahh… it's all open for ya Shadow," Sonic said as he walked down stairs.  
  
"You took the longest time," Shadow said complaining.  
  
"Whatever get in the shower," Sonic said raising his finger to the bathroom. We only have about 50 minutes left.  
  
"Alright I'm going," Shadow said as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
"Ahh… That felt good," Shadow said as he walked to a mirror, " Man! I am one sexy bitch!"  
  
"Ooookkkk … anyway we only have 20 minutes left so lets get going," Sonic said as he headed for the door.  
  
"Sonic, wait up," Tails said as he had one head behind his back.  
  
" Yea, what's up," Sonic said.  
  
" We are going in style," Tails said as he showed Sonic and Shadow the key to his Light speed Hype., "We're taking the Hype for a spin."  
  
"Oh yeah," Shadow said as he rushed outside waiting for Tails to bring this vehicle out.  
  
" Sonic wait outside I'll bring it out," Tails said as he pushed a button by the door of his workshop.  
  
All of the sudden the grass outside moved to the side and a huge runway came from out of the ground.. Tails opened the garage door and drove the Hype on the runway.  
  
"Okay guys get in," Tails said as he opened the doors of the Hype.  
  
Sonic and Shadow got inside of the Hype.  
  
"Buckle up," Tails said as Sonic and Shadow put on their seat belts.  
  
Tails put on some club music. After that, with the power of the Chaos Emerald, They blasted off to Station Square  
  
  
  
Well another Chapter completed, hoped you liked it. Like I said before don't forget to give your suggestions to me because your opinion counts. Give me anything to make this story better.  
  
1 Sayonara viewers and until to next time, farewell! 


End file.
